


Having Trouble Focusing?

by bananamelon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: & shiro jerks off keith, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Student!Keith, bottom!Keith, idk keith blows shiro, teacher!shiro, top!Shiro, while class is in session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamelon/pseuds/bananamelon
Summary: “Having trouble focusing?” Shiro sneered, lowering his voice to a whisper.Keith rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t until now.”In which Shiro, the hot physics teacher, has a mature relationship with his senior student, Keith. They get busy in the back row of the classroom while the rest of the students are taking a test.





	1. Having Trouble Focusing?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i have limited knowledge abt voltron itself but i indulge myself in the ships bc im an awful human being. ofc i had to write 6 pages of sheith smut in 2 days. sorry if they're ooc ;( this is my first attempt at smut so please leave your feedback in the comments!

Keith Kogane: problem student. That was common knowledge. Getting in fights during and outside of class, talking back to the adults, defying given instructions—students and teachers alike knew about the infamous miscreant one way or another.

Rumors spread quickly: his parents abandoned him when he was a child in a old apartment that he still lives in, and he pays for his education from working sketchy jobs. Or, alternitavely, he’s the son of a mafia boss and was raised to be a perfect bad apple. A more popular concept included Keith’s reputation as the popular schoolboy delinquent—which, on some level, was true—and his faction of “lesser” students who he threatens to run his errands for him—not so true.

At the end of the day, Keith didn’t especially care about whatever bizzare falsehoods circulated through the halls, just as long as no one approached him looking for trouble. Still, with the colors that painted his name, it was a distant tale for someone to get to know Keith Kogane for who he really was.

There was one person, however.

Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane, or as everyone knows him: the hot physics teacher. The two of them, under a decade apart in age, had actually grown up in the same neighborhood, same apartment complex. They were close, Keith felt, though nothing like a pair of teenage best friends. When Shiro decided to teach, a newfound sense of delight filled the boy, since the older had graduated before Keith reached high school. Shiro was always a step ahead of him in terms of everything, just out of his fingertip’s reach, but now as they were reunited in the same classroom, Keith felt that gap had closed.

In more ways than one.

“Keith,” a stern voice called from the front of the classroom, gentle enough to be considerate of the other students. The boy in question slowly brought his gaze away from the window, eyes falling upon the man standing in front of the chalkboard. “Focus on your test.”

For once—for once—Keith did as he was told. “Tch,” was all that could leave his lips before he brought his attention back down to his paper, reluctantly so. He brought up a hand to scratch the back of his head, muttering incoherent whispers under his breath as he erased something he wrote down, quickly scribbling something else in his place.

Keith wasn’t an idiot. Academically, he was quite smart; didn’t struggle in any particular class. Didn’t do the homework, either, but that was beside the point. The assignments, despite being a complete waste of his time, were easy to grasp if he concentrated. The tests, too, were easy to work through if he studied a bit the night before. Last night, however, he was too occupied doing something else to study—Shiro knew this very well.

The soft click of footsteps trailed to the back of the room, tantalizingly slow, weaving between desks. Shiro eyed his students, who were all thankfully focused on the thick packet in front of them. If the teacher calculated correctly, it should take them the entire class period to complete, just as he planned.

A presence appeared at the side of Keith’s desk. The teenager looked up costively, his eyes taking in the body standing oh so close to him: a pair of evenly pressed black slacks, a black leather belt, a white button-up tucked into his waistband oh-so neatly. A strong jaw and an even stronger gaze. Keith’s jaw clenched as he swallowed his saliva.

“Having trouble focusing?” Shiro sneered, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Keith rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t until now.”

A strong hand gripped Keith’s shoulder, massaging his muscle there, then slid across his back to his other shoulder. Shiro grinned, watching as his student exhaled in what looked like relief. Keith let himself succumb to the brace, headful of black hair subconsciously tilting away to expose more of his neck.

Shiro had purposefully made Keith the only one to sit in the back row during this test, his excuse being he to keep the boy from cheating. Truthfully, Keith never cheated. Truthfully, Shiro had ulterior motives.

“Look at me, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes fluttered open, locking with with gazes with the teacher who was now hovering just over his shoulder. Shiro lifted a hand and brought it to Keith’s face, fingers just shifting the boys jaw, thumb brushing over his lower lip. He witnessed Keith break eye contact to glance down at the man’s lips for a second too long then back up again, a more frenzied look in his indigo oculi. A bolt of electricity shivered down Shiro’s spine. 

There was no time for hesitation. Shiro clutched the boys jaw and pressed their lips together almost depserately, allowing himself to forget about the risk of being caught. Keith showed no attempt to resist and instead, melted into the movement of the kiss, his eyelids drooping as they struggled to stay open. Their mouths grasped for the other, frantic for contact, only intensifying the longer it dragged on. Shiro was the first to stick his tongue out, the wet muscle grazing between Keith’s lips as he parted them himself. Expectedly, Keith gave in, loosening his jaw in compliance. They stayed glued together for a few long minutes, their arms getting involved as they reached for a piece of clothing to pull on.

Keith stretched his torso to give him better force, only for the sound of a chair scraping across the floor to startle the two. They broke the kiss immediately, strings of mixed saliva still connected as they pulled apart. Shiro’s head snapped in the direction of the noise, heart racing as he scanned the room for anyone who might’ve seen them in action. Just a student shifting in their seat. Just a student cracking their knuckles.

Just Keith, panting, absolutely red and near sweating, his chest heaving up and down as he struggled for air. Shiro swallowed, redirecting his attention to the more pressing matters at hand. He straightened himself upright as if to give his spine a break, but Keith’s eyes widened at what came next.

His hand was clasped into Shiro’s, brought up to the man’s groin, squeezing. The teacher let out a hiss in between his teeth, a wild look in his eyes. Keith shuddered, and instantly knew there would be no stopping them now.

Keith prodded at Shiro’s cock through his pants, biting his lip with anticipation. He traced the underside of the length with a nail and kneaded it back and forth with slight pressure. He focused on just the head for a moment, palming it with his full attention, thumb scratching over the slit. Shiro’s whole body shuddered as he clenched his jaw to keep a moan from escaping, blood pumping, barely able to hold himself back. The public setting only enticed him more.

Shiro thrusted his hips forward until Keith was face-to-face with the imprint on his stiffening cock. The man clutched the back of Keith’s head to usher his face even closer. Keith, anxious and aroused, only looked up at Shiro as if to ask for approval.

“Suck me,” Shiro grunted.

That was all Keith needed to hear. Soon, he was biting onto Shiro’s zipper and pulling it down with his teeth, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Impatient, Shiro pulled himself out of his pants, a firm grip on his shaft as his angled the head directly at Keith’s mouth. The student could only stare in awe, unbelievably turned on, just breathed on the pulsating cock before him; admired it for a few seconds. Soon, his wet lips were leaving gentle kisses down the phallus, savoring every slow second of it. Shiro wasn’t satisfied.

Restlessly, Shiro have a strong thrust into Keith’s mouth, which eargerly accepted a good portion of his length. His sucked in a sharp breath at the warmth, expression contorted into a wince. Keith was soon devouring his cock, head bobbing in a steady pace. Reminders began running through his head: to breathe through his nose; to carefully open his throat to lessen the possibility of any pain. The thoughts were soon torn away as he felt a strong grip on the back of his head, following by a painful throbbing at the back of his throat.

Shiro was completely buried in him now, head thrown back as he exhaled an empty sigh. His hips quivered, daring to push further, in search of more of that high feeling his pelvis chased. Keith let out a choking noise but neither of them cared enough to wonder if it was too loud. The boy’s blazing eyes shot up to meet Shiro’s, his young face scarlet and inflamed, nostrils flared as he struggled to breathe. Shiro could only deride a hazy grin.

He could cum if he wanted to. Just a couple more thrusts into Keith’s plush cheek and he’d be gone. Fucking the boy’s face was what his cock ached for. Even so, Shiro knew that his restraint would pay off in the end.

With no sense of urgency or consideration, Shiro slowly pulled Keith’s head off his cock, biting his lip as he savored the way Keith’s lips shaved clean against his skin. Keith lowered his head with a gasp, fighting for air while still being mindful of his setting, not wanting to draw any attention this early in the fucking. He shot an intense glare at Shiro, who only let out an airy chuckle in response, a gentle hand carressing Keith’s cheek to wipe away a bit of drool.

“Asshole,” Keith hissed.

Shiro smirked, bringing Keith’s face up to lock their lips once more. He licked a harsh line across of Keith’s lips, tasting himself among his saliva. Salty, a little bitter, and incredibly hot. He pulled back.

“You like it anyway, don’t you?” Shiro growled under his breath, whispering right into Keith’s ear in that voice that made him shudder. The boy’s breath hitched as a whimper threatened to leave his throat. It wasn’t until then did Keith notice his own erection; his cock twitching in his pants, begging to be released from the restricting slacks. His hips rolled into the seat, seeking friction—seeking something to relieve him.

Keith reached for Shiro’s hand, submissively tugging it downward, hoping he would get the hint. The boy shifted so he was on the edge of his seat, legs spread, shamelessly displaying the tent in his pants. Shiro sneered in a way like he’d won something, and instead, redirected his hand to land on Keith’s chest, flicking a hardening nipple through the thin fabric of his uniform.

“Take it our yourself,” Shiro breathed. “Show me how much you want it.”

Keith obeyed, pushed to a point where he no longer cared if one of his classmates saw him with his dick out. He struggled with his zipper, eager fingers coated in sweat. Once he got it undone, his hand dove inside the pouch in his boxers and pulled out his cock, which jolted up upon feeling the cool air. It was pink and glistening, trembling at the urgent need for contact. Keith’s jaw dropped as if to moan, but all that came out was hot air, leaving him gawking like a fish. One violent twitch shook his whole body and his hips bucked upward, thrusting into nothing.

Overcome by greed, Keith grasped his cock with a hankering hand and began to stroke, painfully shuddering at how good it felt to touch himself. He flitted his thumb over his slit and bit down hard on his lip, savoring the pleasure that filled his stomach. His hips continued to buck subconsciously, perhaps on instict, crying for release. The man could have easily just watched and got off like that, but no. That wasn’t good enough.

Shiro snatched Keith’s hand by the wrist, evoking a faint whimper out of the boy.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” he growled, teeth scraping the shell of Keith’s ear. “Feels good, hm? To pull out your leaking cock right here in the classroom? You like showing people your cock? Hm? Like feeling—”

“Mr. Shirogane!”

Shiro’s taunts were cut short by an interrupting voice that caused his heart to jump out of his throat. Scurrying, he shoved his still-hard cock back into his pants just as Keith slammed his knees shut in a poor attempt to hide himself. Shiro used two forceful hands to spread his student’s legs back open, wider this time.

“Don’t try to hide. Let them see.”

“Mr. Shirogane?”

“Touch yourself and it’s over,” Shiro gave one last grunt, emphasizing his warning with a strong grip on Keith’s shoulder.

The student who was calling him over—a girl in the second row—swirled around in her seat and met eyes with Keith. His heart pounded against his rib cage. He felt his heartbeat in his twitching cock. Had she seen him? Did she notice how wet he was under his desk? Promptly, Keith averted his gaze, letting his hair shield his face as his head fell onto the desk, waiting as patiently as he could.

His eyes were fixated on his leaking member, which bobbed up and down all on its own. A pool of clear liquid began to form in between his legs, a steady flow of precum dripping from his sore cock. The slightest breeze from the AC made Keith’s knees convulse. It was painful, so painful—he just wanted to touch, touch, touch. To grasp his cock and jerk off furiously, legs spread flagrantly wide, exhibiting himself to anyone who dared look back at him. Panting, nails digging into his thighs, he tried to stop his hips from bucking into the air in vain.

Shiro was taking his sweet time with Girl In The Second Row, answering whatever train of questions she was spewing about one particular problem. Keith wouldn’t look, though, for fear that he might catch Shiro’s gaze and cum on the spot. He was the most sensitive he had felt in a long, long time.

As Shiro was making his way back to Keith’s desk, it wasn’t with the cool and composed pace he had before—now, he was practically jogging. He was moving with a purpose. When he got close enough, he noticed how Keith was shaking now, the rise and fall of his back with each deep breath. He placed a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder and the boy jumped.

“Shiro,” he weeped, turning his head to the side to reveal his watering eyes, all pride having left him a long time ago. The teacher exhaled heavily through his nostrils and slid his palm under Keith’s cheek, lifting his face to meet his own. He peppered the younger one in kisses, gentle licks to clean up his damp cheeks.

“Good boy,” he cooed. “So good for me. You did so well.”

“Shiro, please,” Keith continued to whine, his fingers grabbing onto Shiro’s shirt with a pathetic tug. He gazed into his the man’s eyes with a depserate look. “Touch me, Shiro.”

Shiro’s restraint snapped like a rubberband. “Pants, off. Now.”

Keith didn’t have to be told twice. He undid his belt as silently as possible and yanked his pants down to he ankles, shaking them onto the floor, the scruffing of fabric hopefully not loud enough to catch anyone’s attention. If it did, well, they were both dead.

With a stern huff, Shiro got down on his knees. “Feet on the chair,” he ordered.

“What?”

“Put your feet on the chair and lift your ass, Keith.”

Keith tried to imagine whatever Shiro had in mind and did his best to follow his instructions. He ended up in a squatting position, both hands keeping his knees spread apart wide, unabashedly exposing his red cock to the other. It was harder than ever and continued to drip, jerking every now and then like it had a mind of its own. Shiro stared to admire the sight for a minute, amused and terribly aroused at how slutty Keith was being.

A sturdy hand seized the student’s dick, giving its base a firm squeeze. Keith threw his head back, jaw wide open as if a moan were to tear from his abdomen, but he remained silent. Shiro didn’t have to do much before Keith was bucking his hips into his hand, becoming more and more desperate with each thrust, his balls swinging back and forth to a rhythm.

When Keith was getting a little too into it and his moans began to escape him in weak breaths, Shiro removed his hand to press a finger to Keith’s lips.  
“Shhh,” he mouthed, conjuring a whimper from the boy who continued to fuck into the open air. “You’re being too loud.”

“Shiro,” Keith whined. “Shiro, shiro, it hurts.”

“I know, baby,” Shiro rose up again to kiss his pleading boy’s forehead. They had gotten awfully good at whispering to each other, using as little air as possible with each word, but it was in the moaning that they lacked self-control.

“Wanna cum,” Keith cried. “Wanna cum, hh- I wanna cum—”

“Can’t take it anymore?” Shiro hummed, his hand latching back onto the bare cock and pumping ever-so-slowly, lips travelling to Keith’s ear and down his neck. “You wanna cum right here, baby? Wanna fuck yourself in my hand like a good boy?”

Keith nodded enthusiastically, evoking a chuckle from the man.

“Do it,” Shiro whispered, lips pressing directly into his student’s ear.

There was no need for any follow up. Keith’s hands clutched Shiro’s wrist to keep it in place while he fucked it mercilessly, humping into the fist like a dog in heat. He was done being careful—if anyone saw them now, fuck it. The only thing he was focused on was thrusting to glory, chasing the hot white pleasure that clouded his eyes. His tongue drooped out of his open mouth, spilling long strings of saliva just like his hungry cock.

“Ah, ah! Shiro, s-so good—”

“Gonna cum?” Shiro cooed. Keith nodded as best he could, arms growing tired from flexing so hard. His grip on Shiro’s wrist didn’t loosen at all. If anything, it only continued to tighten as he picked up his pace, hips swinging violently into the man’s meaty hand, the sound of his slick starting to sing in the silence. He was helpless now; turned into an absolute animal who only saught for the pleasure he dick begged for.

“Ah, Shiro! I-I’m—”

“Cum or me, baby.”

Keith’s hip buckled. Hard. His nails dug into Shiro’s skin, leaning so far forward into his grip that he completely slumped against Shiro, where his teeth found home in his shoulder. His jawed bit down on shirt and muscle as his eyes rolled back into his head. The boy fucked into Shiro’s palm powerfully as he came, each thrust in time with the long, solid ropes of cum that gushed all over the floor and Shiro’s pants. His legs shook vigorously as his rutting slowed but didn’t entirely cease, Keith riding out his orgasm for as long as his could. For what felt like minutes, a white haze obstructed his sight. He whimpered and panted as he came down from his high, overstimulated, his drool soaking right through Shiro’s shirt.

When Keith finally released his grip, he collasped back onto his seat, legs still wide apart and twitching in the aftershock. He felt electricity surging from his dick, which was gradually limpening. He still wanted to be touched; wanted Shiro to admire his pearly cock that was on display for him. Keith inceasently bucked his shaking hips into nothingness, as if to say _look at me, look at the mess I made._

“Fuck,” Shiro hissed, marvelling at the slick that coated his palm. He flicked some onto the floor, let it drip down his fingertips a bit before taking the individual digits in his mouth, sucking off Keith’s cum. He licked up the remainder that began to drip down his arm.

“That feel good?” Shiro breathed, combing back clumbs of raven hair that clung to Keith’s sweaty forehead, tucked more locks behind his ears. Keith nodded weakly, eyelids drooping as his energy force was drained from his body. Shiro leaned down and showered the younger one in quiet kisses, spreading his love from the top of his head to his chin.

The teacher glanced toward the clock that hung at the front of the classroom, suddenly remembering he was still in a classroom full of students. The period was almost up. “Put your pants back on,” he whispered, a finger lifting Keith’s wilting face to look him in the eye. “Stay after class. We’re not done here.” Shiro gave his own cock a good squeeze, still rock hard in his pants, being sure Keith got the message.


	2. Show Them How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens directly after Mr. Shirogane tells Keith to stay after class. The have the room all to themselves now, but that doesn't mean they're going to hide as they fuck like animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize in advance for any repetitiveness! i wrote this in a matter of hours and i'm too eager to publish to proofread it right now ;^ enjoy anyway!

It took the students four minutes to file out of the classroom. Keith’s eyes darted up to the wall clock every ten seconds or so, anxious, waiting in a painful heat for the room to empty. He remained seated in solitude in the back row, clenching fistfuls of his pants that he wanted to rip off as soon as possible. No one checked on him or asked if he wanted to join his friends for lunch, because, well, he didn’t have friends. Or, at least not in physics, which played in his favor at the moment.

He glanced up at the clock on last time. Four minutes. The room emptied into silence, leaving him and “Mr. Shirogane” alone together. Shiro, who waited at his desk, eyes following the backs of his students as they leisurely depleted into the halls, was just as impatient as Keith. The boy could see it in his eyes.

Finally, when the door closed, they made eye contact from across the room that felt like a lightning strike. Keith’s fingers began to tingle, toes curling, and he wanted nothing more than to plow through the desks and run right into his teacher’s arms. He restrained himself, waiting for a command like a patient dog.

“Keith,” Shiro hummed, “Come.”

There it was.

Keith got up from his seat, hands still gripping at his pants, itching to remove them. What he tried to pass off as a casual walk was actually far from it, his legs moving robotically, as if he had to concentrate on the placement of his feet. Left, right. Almost there. Thirty seconds passed.

Shiro tried his best to wait with constraint, but his restlessness got the best of him. He reached out a hand to Keith, who accepted it without hesitation, and pulled the boy into him. The man was leaning against his desk and was now pelvis-to-pelvis with his beloved student. He lingered like that for a moment, awaiting Keith’s next move. A desperate buck of his hips? A whimper? A passionate kiss?

“Shiro,” Keith muttered under his breath, not looking up to meet the man’s eyes. Instead, he brought a hand down to cup Shiro’s groin, the other resting on his muscular thigh. Shiro sucked in a hushed breath and felt the need to bolt his hips to his desk to prevent them from grinding helplessly against the boy’s palm.

“Yes?” he cooed, feigning composure.

Before Keith replied, his slender fingers fumbled for Shiro’s zipper, and slowly unzipped. The boy turned his attention to Shiro’s face, where they locked eyes in an earnest gaze. “Can I?” He finally asked, index finger already prodding inside his teacher’s pants. They hadn’t locked the door. Students were just outside the window, loitering in the courtyard as they ate their lunch. The physics room was on the second floor, but with no curtains or glass tints, everything in the room could be easily seen by any given person on the outside. This didn’t cross their minds.

“Of course, darling.” Shiro gave a warm smile, a hot breath escaping with his words. He leaned forward and kissed Keith’s head, his hand gently resting on the back of his head. His lips continued to travel down to the boy’s temples, cheeks, jawline, lips—Shiro let his eyes flutter shut as their mouths interlocked. It was a pleasant kiss, unlike the hot mess they indulged in an hour earlier. It could have been a lover’s kiss—felt like a lover’s kiss—tender and loving, just two pairs of lips sealed together.

Keith was the first to break the kiss, much to Shiro’s surprise. The boy was much more focused on Shiro’s cock, of which had never really returned to it’s flacid state. He thought about bringing out Shiro’s length just like this, but backtracked a bit to undo his belt first. The teacher raised a brow at this, amused at how his student decided to change the pace from their desperate fuck fest just minutes before.

“I…want to take my time,” Keith justified as if he read Shiro’s mind, cheeks dusted cherry red.

“That’s cute, love,” Shiro chuckled. “Although… we’re on a time crunch here, aren’t we? Lunch is only half an hour today.” He notified, taking the opportunity to capture the boy’s lips once more.

Keith frowned and pulled away. “Let’s skip,” he pouted, hand fishing in the other’s pants for the treasure he was eager for.

Shiro let out an entertained laugh. “Mm… I would love that, but you know we can’t.”

Keith’s frown deepened, but he didn’t object. He understood very well that Shiro wasn’t exclusively his, and also had responsibilities outside of his selfish requests. Not wanting to spoil his mood, Keith quickly flung the though away as he finally pulled Shiro’s cock on, pupils dilating at the sight.

Shiro was so much thicker than him, it was insane. The boy’s fingers barely came together when wrapped around the girth. He admired this cock, if not, worshipped it. Keith got down on his knees, hands keeping Shiro’s thighs apart, and took in the scent of the overwhelming musk. Without waiting a second longer, Keith wrapped the head of the cock in his lips and gradually brought his mouth down to the base, his nosed tucked against Shiro’s stomach.

“Oh,” was all that left the man’s lips. A soft moan, delicate enough to disappear into the distant chatter that leaked in through the windows. Shiro instinctively combed his fingers through Keith’s hair before finding a comfortable place to grip, his head thrown backwards.

Keith brought his lips back up unhurriedly until his slid off with a pop, and pressed a kiss to the leaking head of Shiro’s cock. He let his tongue lap up the building precum, absorbing the man’s flavor, before his was devouring the phallus once again. It was a beautiful sight to Shiro, who watched through lidded eyes, head tilted to the side to get the perfect view of his student gobbling up his dick.

“Mm, fuck yeah,” Shiro let slip, his grip tightening on Keith’s hair. The boy elicited a heavy moan at the slight pain, the vibrations in the back of his throat stimulating the head of the cock. Shiro bit his lip and brought his other hand up to rub his nipple through his shirt.

“You’re so good at that,” Shiro hummed. “Eating up my cock.” His hips lifted from the table momentarily, grinding against Keith’s head in search of deeper friction. The boy could only push deeper, making his pace a little faster, terse moans spilling from his throat.

Shiro released his hand from Keith’s hair and instead brought it cup the boy’s chin, smoothly pulling his mouth off his own throbbing cock. Keith knew his teacher was going to save his load for the _main course_. He was brought up to his feet, where he stood just a few inches taller than Shiro, who was now sitting on his desk. Two firm hands cupped his waist as he leaned down for a tender kiss.

It was brief this time, but deep nonetheless, as Shiro’s tongue licked a stripe across of Keith’s lips, tasting himself haughtily. The man pulled back and took a moment to stare into keys eyes, dilated and pleading, before giving his next order.

“Can you bend yourself over the desk for me?” He asked, voice tauntingly gentle and low, causing Keith to shudder. He obeyed silently, shifted so his stomach was pressed against the polished wood, his head turned to look over his shoulder for what the man would do next. Shiro promptly began pulling down Keith’s pants, who didn’t bother to buckle his belt again, yanking it off in one swift motion after getting it past the boy’s ass. Keith keened at the sight.

Shiro got down on his knees and presented himself before the plump ass in front of him. His hands kneaded at the meat, enjoying how it molded under his weight, even through fabric. He slipped his fingers in the waistband of Keith’s boxer briefs and trailed them down just enough to expose the boy’s ripe cheeks. Shiro’s nose flared at the sight. Without hesitation, he began to press kisses onto the left side while his palm kneaded the right, nibbling at the skin every now and then. In the spur of the moment, he brought a hand down on Keith’s right cheek, causing a loud clapping sound and a wail from Keith. Shiro admired how it jiggled, as well as the reaction it evoked.

“I should have done this earlier,” he cooed, lips pressing wet kisses along the newly-forming handprint he left. “It would have made you squirm, hm? Would’ve turned a couple heads, too. And then your classmates would finally see what a _slut_ you are. Hm? Such a good slut for me?”

Keith wiggled under his teacher’s grasp, whining as he latently backed his hips into Shiro’s face, implicitly begging for more contact instead of words.

“Stop t-teasing,” he cried, unwillingly picturing the scenario. His face flared red with humiliation. His cock twitched, still sheathed in his underwear.

Shiro chuckled. He spread Keith’s cheeks apart, exposing his quivering hole. Clenching and releasing, like it was trying to grab onto something. The man began to kiss down Keith’s crease, his lips just barely hovering the twitching hole.

“Although,” Shiro started again. “The girl who called me over—Julia. She looked at you, right?” Keith’s head perked up, suddenly intrigued at where his teacher’s babbling was going. “I think she saw you.”

Keith’s heart dropped to his gut. “What?” He breathed, voice hushed.

“Yeah,” Shiro continued, thumbing at his student’s hole. “She asked me if you were alright; said you looked like you were running a fever. I tried to brush her off but she was insistent. Told me her friends heard you making noises, too.”

Keith was squirming again, his feet threatening to kick up, fueled by both shame and pleasure. So she _did_ she him. The boy’s chest swelled at the thought. He was filled with indignity, no doubt, but also terribly turned on in the situation.

“And then”—Shiro gave an experimental lick—“Marcus joked that you looked like you had a dick in your ass. Whispered it, so I pretended not to hear. It made his friends laugh, though—a few even glanced back to look at you. Did you notice?”

Keith shook his head violently, his knees beginning to wobble as he felt something wet begin to prod at his hole. It wasn’t a finger. He trembled as hot breath greeted his insides, the feeling of a panting wetness opening him up nicely.

“I bet they saw you,” Shiro pulled back to say. “Bet they saw your dripping cock, too. Don’t you think?” He was quick to start lapping in Keith’s crease again, his tongue occasionally going back to his hole, each time slipping further inside. He continued this until Keith was putty, his face pressed against hard wood as his hands gripped the edge of the desk to keep him from collapsing. The boy hadn’t noticed, but his cock was leaking profusely yet again, soaking through his already-damp underwear, dripping right onto the desk’s surface.

Soon, Shiro could intrude with his hole tongue, or as far as the rest of his face allowed him to. He puckered his lips, tongue still inside, and sucked. Lewd slurping noises filled the air.

Keith was mewling beautifully: “Shiro, Shiro,” he wailed, voice high-pitched and drenched in pleasure. The man could hardly wait anymore, his own cock twitching and beginning to drip precum that he allowed to pool on the floor.

“Keith,” he growled, slowly rising to his feet with weak knees. “Reach into the top drawer for me, baby. There’s a blue bottle in the far back. Do you see it?”

Keith was quick to execute the given instructions. His hands rummaged through the drawer until his fingers grazed against something that felt like a bottle. He brought it out, hoping it was the right one.

“Perfect,” Shiro praised. He flicked open the cap and poured a good amount of the clear liquid into his palm, soon smothering it in between Keith’s cheeks. His finger halted at his twitching hole and, painfully slow, inserted the first knuckle into the rim. Keith let out a breathless moan. Shiro wasted no time and started to pump his finger until his gasping student could take the hole length, the inserted another.

“That feel good?” He grunted, leaning over so his voice reached Keith’s ear directly. He left hot kisses along the boy’s nape, occasionally lowering his gaze to watch as his fingers entered him. He scissored them, eliciting such a pretty moan from his adorable student.

“M-More,” Keith pleaded. It was the only coherent word Shiro could make out in his babble, but it was all he needed to hear. A third. Keith yelped. Shiro pumped his fingers in an out, in and out, his other hand propped under Keith’s chin to keep his face from drooping.

“Don’t muffle,” he growled. “Let me hear you.” Keith was happy to comply, and soon his moans were loud and shameless like his liked them to be. Had anyone been outside the door, they would have definitely heard.

“You like that, hm? Like when I open you like this? Fuck you with my fingers?” Shiro began to chew at the shell of his student’s ear, subconsciously moving closer to grind his cock against the boy’s cheeks. When his fingers were completely covered in slick, he decided that it was fine enough. In a rushed sequence, Shiro pulled his hand away and squeezed the lube bottle, pumping his rock-hard cock and unintentionally moaning as he did, until it was coated in clear. He let more liquid drip directly onto Keith’s hole. The boy jumped at the cold feeling, peering over his shoulder once more to watch.

“Ready for me, baby?” Shiro inquired, though he wasn’t entirely waiting for an answer. He rubbed his cock in between Keith’s cheeks, let the head nudge at the hole before slipping away. Keith could only back his hips against his teacher, knowing that response would suffice.

Shiro slid in slowly, letting out a sharp hiss as the head popped in. He gripped Keith’s ass with two strong hands, bit his lip at the beautiful sight of his own length entering his student. Keith, on the other hand, was losing it, his moans breaking into erratic increments as his hands thrashed, unsure of where to put them. The teacher noticed this and took advantage of the situation, quickly snatching Keith’s wrists to pull his body against his with a sudden thrust.

“ _Ah!_ Ah, mn, Shiro—” Keith’s mouth opened into an ‘O’ shape as he was rocked against the desk, his ass growing hot as his cock was chaffing against wood. He rutted that way, partaking in his own fucking. Shiro thrust with his whole body, grip still taut around the boy’s wrists, utilizing both of their weight to slam into each other.

“Mm, _fuck,_ you feel so good,” Shiro groaned, eyes rolling back. He watched the beholding scene with half-lidded eyes, letting his mouth fall open and low grunts escape. “So good around my cock, taking it like such a good boy.” Shiro let his praise slip in the heat, relishing in how tight Keith’s ass clenched with each seductive accolade. The man leaned forward until his chest was pressed neatly on Keith’s back, his arms wrapping around the boy’s torso.

He fucked him in that position, pounding into his student like there was no tomorrow, completely drowning in pleasure. Keith, although a wreck, managed to turn his head to where Shiro’s lay on his shoulder and stuck out his tongue. The teacher understood and immediately locked their mouths together, more tongue than lips, more licking that kissing. It was a mess—saliva dripping down their chins, of which they hungrily ate back of, not caring if their teeth clashed. They were desperate for each other.

“Shiro,” Keith panted. “I-I’m gonna—”

“Gonna cum?” Shiro interjected, shifting so his mouth was encompassing the boy’s ear. His tongue explored every fold, every inch of skin, until it wiggled inside to brush against the ear canal. Keith could only moan, his face revealing just how good it felt to be fucked and licked and lavished with indulgence. He was bucking between Shiro’s fat cock and the desk now, seeking to relieve himself as his own penis cried for relief, smearing his own juices all over the desk.

The following went by too quickly for Keith to comprehend. With a change of pace and one strong swing, he was suddenly lifted off the ground, literally _sitting_ on Shiro’s dick, legs spread wide apart for any passerby to see. Shiro walked over toward the wall, each step an opportunity to pound into Keith’s ass, gravity working in his favor.

“W-What are you—”

“Look,” Shiro interrupted. Keith was directly in front of the windows now. “How many of them do you think can see you right now?” The man was truly sadistic, fucking Keith practically out in the open. He sunk his teeth into his student’s neck, leaving bite marks that peppered his skin like signatures, Shiro’s name written all over him.

“S-Stop! No!” Keith began to flail, completely in vain. His own deteriorating strength was no match for the muscular man fucking his hole open, his thick cock never once giving him a break. Keith tried to cover himself with his hands, but each time he would brush against his leaking, rapacious dick, he could only succumb to the pleasure that clouded his mind. His hazy eyes tried to scan the courtyard for anyone who might me looking, and he found himself hoping that _just one_ might see him. For someone to witness him getting fucked out by his teacher, legs shamelessly spread to display his slutty cock.

Soon, instead of hiding himself, Keith was jerking off. He pumped with both hands, only his dripping dickhole open to the air, moaning louder than ever, so pleased finally touch himself. He did it vigorously, fucking into his own palms in rhythm with the cock wrecking his ass.

“Gonna cum!” Keith exclaimed, his jaw slack as moans tumbled out. “Gonna cum, gonna cum!” He whined and picked up his pace, the sound of his slick growing louder.

“Cum for me,” Shiro moaned, his bass voice finally breaking into a higher-pitched moan, undoubtedly chasing his own orgasm. “Right here, baby. _Mmph,_ show your classmates how you cum. Show them how much you love my cock.” His fingers dug into Keith’s thighs as he positioned himself, knees slightly bent, and fucked the boy’s hole with no mercy. Keith bounced up and down on his teacher’s heavy cock, upper body leaning into the man as he could no longer support his own weight.

Keith couldn’t hold it any longer. He jerked his dick furiously, faster and faster, until he finally broke. With one final pump, he gripped the base of his cock and came in long, intense ropes. Back arching perfectly, his mouth fell wide open as stuttering moans tore from his abdomen, his other hand fondling his balls. Keith’s cum hit the window with an audible noise, proving the intensity of his shooting cum, painting the glass in his white juices.

Shiro continued to fuck his student throughout his orgasm before he found himself on the edge as well. Giving a hard thrust, his cockhead felt like it had exploded into the boy’s ass. Shiro bit down on Keith’s shoulder, long and tense groans escaping him anyway. With each flow of cum, the teacher thrust in again, certain he would leave his see in the deepest parts of Keith’s ass.

It was extreme for both of them, frantic for the best orgasm of their lives, making the most out of the moment. Keith still pumped his overstimulated cock, which twitched in his grasp, wrist slacking. Shiro found his balance faltering and fell back onto one of the desks, Keith’s ass landing perfectly on his pulsating cock. They both had a final moan as the last bits of cum were milked from them.

The minutes that followed were full of heavy painting, gasping for air like they had forgotten how to breathe. Keith slumped against Shiro, who embraced him with a loose arm around his waist. Swallowing, only now realizing how parched he was, Keith glance down at his softening cock, already missing the feeling of his intense orgasm. His eyes then flickered up to his cum that slid down the window, pooling at the windowsill, which seemed to overflow and dripped down the wall.

“Fuck,” Shiro hissed, a breathless laugh shaking his chest. Keith joined him, cracking a lazy smile. The boy slowly turned his head invitingly, to which his teacher caught his lips in a kiss. A patient, tender kiss, where their tongues remembered manners and greeted each other first, exchanging delicious saliva. Shiro could stay like that forever, tenderly indulging in his students lips, and his eyes fluttered shut at the blissful feeling.

A ring. A loud one that startled the both of them. _The bell._

“Oh shit,” Shiro cursed, his mind scrambling for a way out of their sticky situation. Keith didn’t share his urgency.

“Keith, baby,” the teacher panicked, “I’m going to need you to move off my dick for a second, okay?” He tried to be polite, appear as calm as possible. Alas, he couldn’t wait for Keith’s sloth-like pace and instead, pushed the boy’s ass off himself. Keith landed on his knees, his face pressed against the floor, ass in the air.

Shiro couldn’t fully enjoy the sight with anxiety pulsing through his veins. He quickly shoved his cock back into his pants without cleaning it first, hurriedly buckling his belt as he made his way over to his desk. He clambered through his drawers, finally grasping onto a bottle of Windex and a roll of paper towels. As he was wiping away his student’s cum on the window, he noticed how far it had dripped, all the way to the floor.

“Damn, Keith,” he chuckled, cleaning up the mess. “You came hard, huh? You liked how I fucked you deep?” Shiro glanced at Keith for a second, who still lay on the floor, a dazed smile on his lips. He gulped.

“Keith,” Shiro murmured. “Baby, you gotta get up, okay? Lunch is over and my next class with be here soon. Keith, baby, I’m sorry, but—”

“Shiro,” Keith interrupted. His tiny whimper was enough to silence the older. He reached with a limp arm and pulled his ass apart, revealing the droplets of cum that began to seep out of him.

 _“Fuck.”_ Shiro couldn’t resist. His lips quickly latched onto Keith’s hole, tongue lapping up the mess he made. The man ate Keith out fervently— _his own cum_ —grunting as his did so. He sucked out whatever cum was willing to leak, tongue prodding at the boy’s soft, fucked out hole. His flicked to tongue along the rim before shoving it inside nicely, moaning at the feeling of his warm walls. Shiro discovered that his semen didn’t taste terrible. He wanted _more_. Ravenous, he spread Keith’s ass farther apart and appeased his selfishness, tongue violating the wet hole, sopping up the bitter liquid.

Keith was absolutely melting. His hand reached and grabbed onto Shiro’s hair, whining in the prettiest tune, urging his teacher to push further. To eat his ass and swallow down his own cum.

Shiro pulled back with a gasp, breathing heavily. How many minutes had passed? He felt hard again. Glancing up at the clock with fear buried in his gut—if his eyes weren’t betraying him, class had already started. No students came shuffling into the room. Shiro contemplated the period.

“Period seven,” he muttered aloud, earning Keith’s interest. “I don’t have a period seven.” With a wicked smirk, full of confidence now, Shiro pulled Keith’s hips up so his ass was hovering close enough to his face for him to access it without bending over. Keith yelped but didn’t resist.

“We’re taking our time, darling,” Shiro kissed into Keith’s left cheek before leaving a harsh bitemark in the plush flesh. “I’m gonna clean you up nice and slow.”


End file.
